Just a Small Moment in Time
by Zakksu
Summary: One-shot prequel to Transcending Hearts. Yusei and Johan walk the streets of Neo-Domino City; Yusei contemplating on the blunet beside him. Johan asks what the mark on his arm was; an important question revealed. Did he matter more to Johan than Judai did


_Soul(Star)shipping_

_Slight __mention__ of Spiritshipping..._

**(Smiles) I tried a little different style of writing this time, but I hope you love it. Hehe. Don't worry, it'll all be explained below in the end.**

**_Warning_: Forgive me for the profane word of all words. Hehe hehe. It's used here as a strong sense of pure emotion, so please excuse it when you come across it. That is all.**

**Disclaimer****: Do not own 5D. Nor do I own Johan. (I wish though.) -Sighs dramatically-**

_**Tails you always make my day, did you know that?**_

* * *

_"Sometimes it's a form of love just to talk to somebody that you have nothing in common with and still be fascinated by their presence." -David Byrne-_

* * *

**Just A Small Moment In Time**

_A small one-shot prequel to Transcending Hearts._

_Before the arrival of the third final piece._

_Before the three pieces of the puzzle._

_A small turn of the clock...to that moment in time..._

**.**

**..**

**...**

It hadn't been bothering him today.

Not at all really.

But he couldn't help but peer down at it as he saw the faint red contour lines mark the surface of his skin. _'Strange.'_ He thought idly.

"Ooooooh, Yusei what's that?" A young man beside him asked. His eyes glued on the other boy's arm as he leaned in to get a better view.

Yusei Fudo blinked. "Ah. It's nothing...just a mark." He informed while trying to cover it up with the sleeve of his navy blue jacket.

The other boy snorted playfully. "Uh-huh, if it's nothing, why are you trying to hide it from me?" He questioned. He then grabbed a hold of his arm, pulled back Yusei's sleeve to better inspect the thing. "Did you get a tattoo?" He asked, a puzzled look on his face.

Yusei frowned. "No. It just appeared out of no where after the duel with Jack." His eyes momentarily narrowed at the name of his once best friend before shaking his head. "Why are you so interested in it...Johan?" It was his turn to ask as he peered down at the Gem Beast Master.

Johan Andersen smiled up at him. "Because you never told me you had a tattoo."

"It's not a tattoo." He strained his voice as he pulled back his arm away from the blunette's hands.

The blunet merely grinned. "Well, I'm saying it's a tattoo since it won't come off." He demonstrated by using his thumb to rub up against Yusei's marked skin, causing the brunette to wince at the slight pain. "See? No matter how you see it. It's a tattoo."

The brunet shook his head. "No, it disappears from time to time."

Johan blinked. "It does?" He curiously asked, peering down at the tail shape mark in wonder. "Then why hasn't it disappeared yet?"

At this, Yusei paused. Why hadn't the mark disappeared yet? He gazed down at it, almost as if expecting it to magically fade like it's done before.

But nothing.

It was still there.

Yusei's frown deepened. _'How? It only appears whenever something or someone pertaining to the birthmark is near by...like when I ride dueled against Jack and first saw Aki as the Black Rose Witch...so why?'_ Then something dawned on him.

He had felt no pain.

Usually whenever the thing decided to present itself, it'd be a burning sensation like as if his entire arm was on fire. Like a scorching torch lit up inside his arm, burning at the core of his veins, boiling his blood to the point where his entire body could no longer support him.

So how come he hadn't felt that damn sensation yet?

_'Not like I'm asking for it.'_ Yusei quickly reputed, not wanting to have the irony of the situation to slap him in the rear. So he stood there outside the streets of Neo-Domino City, having just left the twins' large adobe with the blunet tailing behind him, as Johan continued to stare down at his arm like as if it were a new card to add to his deck. Deciding to end all this nonsense, he quickly pried his arm away from Johan. He pulled the sleeve back down, his glove tucked over it, and began to walk on the winded path toward where he knew Saige and Jii-san resided.

The hideout for a signer--a marker--like him.

"Jutto matte Yusei!" Johan called out as he hurried to catch up to him. Yusei frowned once more as he saw, from the corner of his eye, the blunet's intense gaze on his arm as he finally caught up beside him.

"Why are you here with me Johan?" This threw the blunet from his daze as he quickly snapped his eyes up toward Yusei's face.

"Eh?" A slight tilt of the head to one side, eyes blinking in slight confusion.

Yusei sighed, eyes closed to determine his lack of patience. "You said you wanted to stay with Aki and the twins...so why are you following me then?"

Johan merely watched him for five long seconds, seconds that seem to stretch out far too long for Yusei's taste, before finally shifting his gaze in front of him. "Why can't I not?" He retorted, throwing him a question rather than an answer instead. The brunet grunted before peering down at the blunet, halting in his walking as Johan did the same.

"I'm serious Johan."

The blunet nodded. "So am I."

"Johan..." Yusei sighed, feeling a headache forming. He should of seen this coming, should be use to this by now.

Johan was _stubborn_.

No. _Really_ **stubborn**.

Just like when they were back at Satellite with Rally and the gang. Johan had wanted to follow him to Neo-Domino City to go as well. Which had bothered Yusei a bit since he didn't want the blunet to get in the way with his and Jack's dispute. But the blunet insisted saying it was too dangerous for him to go alone. And in the end, after much arguing by both parties, resulted with Johan tagging along with him as they made a mad crazy life-to-death dash with his red D-Wheel through that torturous pipeline. The only link between the slums and the damn city.

Yusei would never admit it, but he had secretly and quietly enjoyed the soft feel of Johan tucked in his arms as he rode them through the long winded tube. Since his D-Wheel was a one-sitter and not built for two, he had been quite surprised when Johan suggested he'd simply sit on Yusei's lap as he rode them to the city.

He had felt so soft and small.

So fragile and tiny.

Like a small pebble against the harsh storm now raging inside Yusei's mind, heart, and body.

He hadn't understood then. When Johan somehow wounded--more like weaved--himself in his life five years ago. Nor did he understood the immense dampening feeling he had when he saw that look of utter sadness and betrayal on the blunet's face when Jack had up and went with both his card and his first D-Wheel.

That shattered look in those green eyes of his five years ago had struck a cord in his stoic heart.

Even now, those same green eyes were still glazed softly with that melancholy gaze.

And that is what annoyed Yusei even more than anything.

For a year, after he had first met him, he had seen that same look in Johan's eyes. Like as if something--or someone--had wounded him deeply in the core of his being. At first Yusei hadn't questioned him about it, since he hadn't known him that well in the beginning, but deep down Yusei knew those green eyes weren't meant to look torn, tethered, and so...

_Broken_.

Like as if someone went and shattered his heart into a million tiny pieces without so much as a reason why.

Yusei hated that look.

Absolutely **detested **it.

So that first year of their newly acquired friendship, Yusei had tried to mend and piece back together the pieces of Johan Andersen's heart; piece by piece. Saying to himself, he was only doing this because Johan had become his new good friend; something he had very little of. And he wanted to help him get through whatever phantom of his past that wanted to haunt him at night.

And he had succeeded.

After three long years.

Little by little, Johan's eyes lit up more and his smile grew wider as he began to open himself up to him, Rally, and everyone else there at Satellite. Even Jack, during the time, had been surprised by Johan's--blue's--sudden sunny disposition and Yusei's actual concern for some else's true well being other than his own.

But that didn't matter to Yusei at the time.

All he really cared about was that big bright smile on Johan's face that day.

The day he finally pieced together Johan's once-broken heart.

Yusei was stunned, to say the least, when the blunet had bestowed him with that ever-loving smile, the one he knew the blunet had always had before...before...

That** bastard **_Yuki Judai _stepped into his life.

Yusei frowned again, having momentarily stepped back into the present.

He saw, with steel cobalt eyes, the questioning look in those large pools of emerald. Those glistening orbs gazing up at him in hidden wonder.

He would be _damned_ if he ever found _anyone_ that could **resist** such eyes such as Johan's.

Never before had he seen such eyes as pure and innocent as his.

They were like two twin brightly lit up stars in the darkest bleak vast night. Two precious emerald green gems that twinkled and shimmered whenever the light hit it _just_ right. They not only captivated and mesmerized people, but they also lured you into their depths. Into their world. Like a large ocean filled with everything you could ever imagine. A rainbow-colored paradise that drew you in to its sweetly heavenly bliss.

And every single enrapturing emotion could be seen right through those green glass doors.

Beckoning Yusei to enter them.

To read and bask into the very rainbow soul of this colorful, beautiful boy.

He, without even a second thought, slowly raised his brown-gloved hand, the one with the curse birthmark of the Red Dragon, and tenderly cupped the side of Johan's cheek; rendering the blunet to gasp in surprise. He softly caressed his cheek as a million thoughts raced through Yusei's head; all leading and ending with the blunet in front of him.

After three years, Johan finally told him.

Told him of his previous life, before Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Rally, Blitz, Nerve, Taka, Saige, Rua, Ruka, and Aki Izayoi.

Johan's life at Duel Academia.

A place that once stood on an island a few miles away from both Satellite and Neo-Domino City.

Where Johan's dreams began...and...

Where they were ultimately crushed.

By that** boy**...

Yuki Judai.

Inwardly he narrowed his eyes as he subconsciously tucked a stray hair away from the silent blunet's face. Green irises now peering up at him in surprise and unsuppressed wonder as if trying to decipher what was going through Yusei's restless mind.

Yusei's indigo eyes harden as he tried to picture the boy that destroyed him. Trying to imagine with all his might the face Johan trusted with all his being.

The one who shattered his fragile heart.

But Yusei wasn't just annoyed at this Yuki kid. He was also annoyed at Johan.

That very same day he smiled, was the day he began to tell his tale of his life in DA.

And when that boy's name was finally mentioned...

It was spoken in such a soft and wishful tone.

Like as if Johan was treasuring it.

Treasuring _**him**_.

And Yusei hated that.

Hated the fact that even to this day, Johan still spoke of Yuki Judai like a precious jewel. Like someone who deserved the greatest respect of all time. Someone to be adored and loved by all.

Yusei hated it.

He fucking **hated** Yuki Judai.

"Why Johan? Why do you still..?" He voiced his lingering thoughts out loud as Johan blinked green-lime eyes up at him.

"'Why do I still' what Yusei?" Johan asked softly, gently as though speaking out loud would break the comfortable silence between them.

"It took me three years Johan..." He raised his thumb to slowly caress the higher part of his cheek, just above Johan's bright green eye. "Three years to see you smile...then Jack had to go and ruin it..." He spoke slowly, watching Johan closely for any sudden movement or change in expression.

Johan flinched as he tried to shift his eyes away from Yusei's. Only to have the brunet use his other hand to hook itself under his chin, to lock his green eyes with indigo. "...Yusei." His voice wavered as his green eyes sadden by the meaning of his previous words.

Jack, two years ago, betrayed Yusei. Betrayed Rally, Blitz, Taka, and Nerve. And betrayed the slowly healing Johan at the time.

Cracking his heart from the inside.

Yusei had been so angry that day. Waking up to find his card and his D-Wheel gone, taken, stolen. But what angered him more was Johan's crestfallen face as he stood there, peering off toward the bright city; tears rolling down his cheeks.

He had cried for him that day.

Cried for the loss of his card, one where he felt he had a special connection too, Johan saying something, at the time, about the close bond between a human and his duel spirit as he had with his own deck--family; the loss of his first white D-Wheel, where he stayed up days at a time bringing it to life, his dreams and heart etched deep within every circuit and wire of its being; and most of all, the loss of a best friend. Someone he thought he could trust.

He had cried for him that day.

Once more cracking his heart into pieces.

Pieces Yusei had so diligently worked on for three years. Only to have them partially scatter away again like the wind.

But what sadden him more was...

It was all for Yusei's sake.

Just so he, himself, wouldn't feel the sting of heartbreak.

Realizing at that moment Johan had become his emotions for him.

That protective barrier to shield him from his very own pain and suffering.

But it's been two years since then. Yusei nearly once again almost done mending Johan's sadden heart.

This time making sure to make Yusei, himself, the shield.

And not the other way around.

But at least it was much easier now.

Since it had only cracked from the inside, not shattered like it had been five years ago.

But Yusei couldn't help surmise that he was _still_ mending the shattered pieces of five years ago. And that Jack's betrayal was just a set back to hinder Yusei from mending his heart completely.

"Johan." The blunet blinked at the soft call of his name, almost as if Yusei was testing it out for the first time. "No matter how long it takes...I'll fix it...mend it. So bare with me alright? I'm trying as best as I can..." He voiced tenderly. He cupped Johan's other cheek with his other hand so as to have Johan's undivided attention. "But you have to help me too...I can't do this alone."

Johan, his eyes glowing softly in the night, nodded as he placed both hands on top of Yusei's. "You're not alone Yusei...I'm right here. Whenever you need me." He then squeezed both hands as he peered up at soft cobalt eyes. "And I'll try to open _yours_ up Yusei...so that you can see what I see."

Then Johan smiled.

That special smile reserved for only Yusei Fudo to see.

Yusei, in turn, smiled back. Something the blunet had begun to taught him how to do. Stating he looked much better with a smile than a frown on his face. Yusei closed his indigo eyes from the world, from Johan, for the moment as he contemplated about his and Johan's silent promise.

And even though Yusei hated it.

No. Truly _fucking_ **hated** it.

Johan will still, most likely, hold that damn bastard some form of great admiration.

Some great _undeserving _respect and gratification.

Yusei Fudo, however, for better or for worst...

Had hold of Johan's heart.

Johan Andersen's fragile but strong unwavering heart.

And that bested Yuki Judai at the very least.

A **million** _times_ over even.

Because he'd have the pleasure of knowing Johan Andersen better than anyone else in this world, even better than the blunet himself.

Something that bastard will _**never**_ get the chance to do.

And by Kami, Yusei will make sure it will **stay** that way.

Slowly revealing his eyes again, he gingerly pulled away. Johan tilted his head to the side as he saw the strong determined look in his dark bluish purple eyes. Yusei then patted Johan's head, something the blunet fondly adored as he giggled at the soft look on the brunet's face. "Tomorrow will be the Fortune Cup Tournament...are you ready?"

Johan nodded. "Yes, I'll get to see my other friends again! And see you Ride duel on stage for the first time!" He explained excitedly.

Yusei chuckled. "Ah, I will ne?" For the moment, there was no mention of Jack and the impending second duel he would most likely face tomorrow. Then the two slowly, finally began to move their feet back up again; their mind clear of any negative thoughts as they silently went.

Tonight would be their night.

No more sadness and anger.

No more dampening thoughts and searing pain.

Just indigo to green.

Cobalt to Emerald.

Just Yusei and Johan.

As the two continued on their walk, Johan tugged softly on his sleeved arm. Yusei glanced down as Johan pointed toward his marked arm, his quiet question visibly shown in his large green eyes. "Ah. I'll tell you about it when we head back." Johan smiled brightly as he nodded his head in a silent thanks as they made their way through the silent street.

Even now he felt the mark on his arm.

Could it be because of what he was feeling at the moment? Is that why it won't disappear?

Or is it because of someone close by that's reacting to it?

Is it because of...?

Yusei decided to store that particular subject away for the moment, not wanting to trouble his mind any further. Now he, even though he felt his mind more relaxed now than before, wondered about a new topic that came to his mind at that moment.

How _much_ of Johan's heart was he holding?

How _much_ did Johan actually **mean** to him?

Pondering that for a moment, he quickly searched out with his right hand for Johan's left. Wanting to suddenly feel him as a way to reassure himself he wasn't alone. Feeling Johan's fingerless-gloved hand against his gloved one, he allowed a tiny smile to snug his lips as he felt the blunet squeeze it shyly in return; their fingers intertwined and locked tightly around one another.

Did it really _matter_ at the moment how **much** Johan meant to him?

Shouldn't he just be grateful he _had_ Johan's **heart** in his hands?

Just as he was completely and utterly sure Johan had his _own_ heart held within those small yet strong hands.

Tilting his head to the side, he saw Johan's bright trade-mark smile on his own lips. Along with a flaming flush against his cheeks. Yusei raised an eyebrow at this. Wondering why, in the back of his mind, he seemed to like the way the full moon seem to illuminate Johan's entire being. Basking him with a soft bluish white glow around him. Peering up at the sky, he couldn't help but conclude his finishing thought on that particular subject.

Johan reminded him of the moon.

The celestial being with the fallen wings.

Emerald eyes that twinkled like the stars above.

Waiting for someone to catch him, tuck him safely in his arms, mend his fallen wings, and to bring life back in his eyes.

A wishing star for that fallen angel to fall onto whenever his wings failed him. Or whenever he lost that spark in his green eyes again.

And Yusei will make sure, on his Stardust Dragon if he had to.

To be that shooting star for that very sad yet beautiful angel.

To be the star to cherish and adore the moon--that angel--for all that he's worth and more.

And maybe. Just maybe.

Have the moon become his light.

His light through the darkness of his _own_ heart and soul.

His angel.

His and only his.

Not Rex's.

Not Jack's.

And especially **never**

Yuki Judai's.

Glancing toward Johan again, he could tell, from the look in Johan's eyes, they had come into view of Saige's hideout. The blunet turned to say something to him when he blinked at the sudden look Yusei was giving him. "Yu-yusei?" He asked softly, the two coming to a stop right in front of Saige's door.

Yusei stared at him for a moment longer before reluctantly pulling his hand away from Johan's. "Thank you," He began as he locked cobalt with emerald. Gingerly, he patted Johan's head again as he slowly pulled back the unlocked door in front of them. Staring at the silent awe-struck Johan softly, he smiled sweetly before whispering directly at him, "All I want to say is...thank you and your welcome...Johan." Then he disappeared behind the door. Leaving Johan there in awe and in stupor.

Then suddenly, Johan's green eyes widen.

There it was again.

That soft _call_ of his name.

Just like the very first moment Yusei had said it.

With a passionate and loving ring in it.

That fluttering light-headed thought caused Johan to smile brightly as he ventured inside.

Wanting to feel his heart _amend_ itself with the brunet's calming presence.

Wanting to find Yusei again before the night was truly over.

Just so Johan could hear him call out _his _nameagain.

Like as if Yusei cherished it.

Cherished _**him**_.

And Johan loved that.

Yes. _He_ really **did**.

Really _fluffing_ **did**.

After all...

This night was theirs.

And only theirs.

No one else's.

No one in between.

Just indigo to green.

Cobalt to emerald

The star and the moon.

The night and his angel.

Just Yusei and Johan.

Like how it should be...

In only...

_Just a small moment in time._

* * *

**...?**

**(smiles) I hope you excuse the OOC-ness of both characters. Hehe. I just thought this is what the two would be like after being "together" for half a decade so long. :3**

**Think of this as a one-shot prequel to **_**TH**_** and the sequel to my new fic I'll be posting up soon. :P**

**And I'm "sorry" for having no actually Judai in here, (smirks) and Yusei practially bashing him out. x3 I don't regret it much tho', Yusei is ****bound**** to be like this if he got super close to someone like Johan. :D But Johan still **_**likes**_** Judai ne? Isn't that what counts? Hehe.**

**Oh, I wonder what happened between Johan and Judai to have our blunette so **_**broken**_**? (smiles) Why, let's journey to that -other- story **_**tomorrow**_** shall we? Hehe.**

**And yes, yes, I'm sorry. I'm working on **_**AB**_** as we speak. (sweatdrops) Apparently, School likes to give free-lance writers like me, stuff to do over the weekend. xP**

**(waves) See you folks soon. x3**


End file.
